The Wanderer
Availability Available after the Events in the Numor Mine. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details Grandma's Girl (inside the "Firestone Pub") wants you to check on an old man in Lavafender. Once you accept the quest you will be redirected there. You will find him in the Path of Anguish at [[:File:Lavafender path of anguish grid.png|location I-20]]. On your way there you have to fight some bandits. Upon finding him you will be thrust first into a battle against some more bandits and after another scene into a battle vs. bandits along with the old guy. It is possible to defeat the old guy - Milton - in the battle but you don't have to. He won't attack you unless you do so first. The bandits may heal Milton during the battle if you attack him. Defeating him will net you some more gold but you have to finish him off before the last bandit dies. (If Milton dies at the same time as the final group of Bandits, you will receive no extra reward. This was confirmed through Gae Bolg's use and Blackout.) Other than that, once the fight is over, you will be redirected back to the pub to receive your reward. And you will see him again, and he will be harder to kill next time. Reward * Vys Salia * ~2,500g (Milton not defeated) * ~9,000g (Milton defeated) Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some old warrior's been crossing the Great Sand Sea, looking for a special sword. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Spend that much time in the desert and you'll end up with skin like old leather! Ugh, there's no way I'd do that, not for all the moisturizer in the world!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some old warrior's been crossing the Great Sand Sea, looking for a special sword. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "Yanno, in a lot of ways I"m just like the Great Sand Sea. My heart's just as wide- don't like bein' double-crossed, though! Gahahahaha!" Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "Some old warrior's crossed the Great Sand Sea, looking for a special sword. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "No one can cross the Great Sand Sea alone." : Gossipy Girl: "Huh? But what about this guy?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Some old warrior's crossed the Great Sand Sea, looking for a special sword. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Men love these kind of adventures. I don't care if my man goes away on a trip, as long as he keeps sending money!" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...You are every man's nightmare." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "An old warrior is crossing the Great Sand Sea, looking for a certain sword, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I'd like to have a drink with this man! It seems we'd have a lot to talk about." Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "An old warrior is searching for a certain sword. He's crossing the Great Sand Sea to find what he's looking for. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? He's out searching for something of great strength to protect his lord with." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some old warrior's been crossing the Great Sand Sea, looking for a special sword. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Old warrior... you, too, are my rival! ...If only you knew that." : Passionate Miner: "Riiight." : Grandma's Girl: "Hey, wanna hear a story? Once upon a time, there lived a fierce monster who loved fighting more than anything else in the whole world. It fought so much, and for so long, that eventually, it forgot how to do anything else. The monster's heart became hard as polished steel. It couldn't even really be called a "heart" anymore. And eventually, even the monster's body had become a blade. ...Like it? I know it's just a story, but this weird old man who came by earlier totally believed it! Crazy, huh? Not only that, but he said he was gonna find the sword, and ran off! But there've been a bunch of bandits around... It's no place for senile old geezers, you know? Can you go check on him, make sure he's okay?" :: Rush: "He'll probably be okay." :: Grandma's Girl: "Well, maybe... I've just got a bad feeling about it..." : or: :: Rush: "Should be... interesting." :: Grandma's Girl: "Thanks for changing your mind! I owe you one, for real. Grandma says the cave with the sword is in Lavafander. Be careful, okay?" It's not that hard to find the old man. We just have to follow those funny bandits... : Bandit (mitra): "Oh, hell - it's that psycho old man again!" : Bandit (qsiti): "Huh? No way, it's someone different." : Bandit (mitra): "Either way, let's kick his ass!" And another pair... : Bandit (yama): "What the hell is wrong with that old fart? I can't believe he just up and killed our buds!" : Bandit (qsiti): "He's after the sword, right? Hell, let's just let him try and take it. Once he gets close enough, it'll take care of him, heheh." : Bandit (yama): "You've got a point... ...Hey! Who's there? Whoever you are, you're going down!" Then we finally reach the cavern with the shiny sword. : Elderly Warrior: "So... This is the famed blade..." : Reckless Ravager: "Hey! We've been after that blade for who knows how long! Like we're gonna give it up that easy? Think again! (Stepping into shimmering spheres is not a good idea...) Graghhh!" (And poofs) : Bandit (qsiti): "Rrgh, dammit! Kill the old geezer!" : Bandit (yama): "Who the hell're you? Stay outta this!" Old man approaches the sword... : Elderly Warrior: "Hahahahaha! What tenacious will! It overflows with the desire for blood! Now... accept my bidding!" : Bandit: "N-no way! Th-that thing was cursed - anyone who got near it died!" : Bandit (mitra): "Then I'll convince it to be mine!" After a successful battle: : Elderly Warrior: "*chuckle* Holding back your power, hmm? You underestimate me! Ridiculous! No matter what, I will break you!" And back at the pub: : Grandma's Girl: "So, the old man was okay? Thank goodness! Thanks, mister! Here, for your trouble. What a kooky old guy! I hope I can meet him again." Quest Log Completed: # Some old guy ran off to Lavafender after a monster that turned into a sword. He's obviously senile. Guess I should save him... # Seems bandits are after the old dude. What were they talking about, anyway? What "psycho old man"? # The old dude left in pursuit of the sword. The girl who sent me after him seemed relieved. I wonder who he was. No one seems to know. Category:Quests